1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape for slide fasteners, and more particularly to a tape suitable for slide fasteners to be directly attached to sportswear, summer wear, shirts, blouses, underwear, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various attempts were made to provide slide fasteners with ventilation. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 34-6608 discloses a slide fastener tape provided with waterproofness, in which through-holes are formed and attached with eyelets respectively to secure ventilation. Further, it has recently been proposed that vent holes are formed in a tape body portion, which is part of a woven or knitted fastener tape other than an element attaching edge portion and a tape sewing portion, simultaneously with the weaving or knitting of the fastener tape.
According to the fastener tape disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 57-29601, the tape body portion between the element attaching edge portion and the tape sewing portion is woven or knitted in a coarser density than the other portions and then part of the weaving and knitting yarns at suitable positions of the tape body portion is shifted outwardly to form vent holes and at the same time to make the peripheral edges of the vent holes dense in structure, whereupon the peripheral edges are fused by heating and is thereby prevented from fraying. According to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 61-30494, in the warp-knit fastener tape, a wale-free region defined by strong knitting yarns is formed over part of the tape body portion of the fastener tape, and vent holes are formed at predetermined distances in the wale-free region by laying the strong knitting yarns in the wale-free region.
The slide fastener disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 34-6608 not only has a problem in appearance, but also its use is limited to articles requiring waterproofness, such as rain wear. Assuming that the slide fastener disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. Sho 57-29601 or 61-30494 is attached to an article, vent holes or vent portions are necessarily exposed to the surface so that it gives an unsightly appearance. Also functionally, either of the slide fasteners is difficult to attach to a particular kind of articles, such as winter wear. Further, because of the vent holes formed in the tape body portions of the fastener tape, the fastener tape tends to deform at the tape body portion so that it is difficult to secure a stable posture when the slide fastener is sewn to an article and in use.